This invention relates to control devices for a vending machine which can be used to set prices and to store those prices in a memory and more particularly to such a control device having a price-setting mode, a price verification mode and a product vending mode.
Prior control devices which provided price-setting and price verification modes for vending machines used manually-operated switches to place those control devices in, and to hold those control devices in, those modes. In the event the control device for that vending machine was inadvertently left in the price-setting or verification mode, the vending machine would be unable to vend.